Prom Night
by DramaQueenGal Xoxo
Summary: Rachel' senior prom is supposed to be the best night of her life, one of magic, beauty, and love. Surrounded by her best friends, she should be safe from the horrors of her past. But when the night turns from magic to murder there is ... M/M; R/R; J/R


_**A/N: This story has some AU in it: **_

_**1) Joey actually goes to Lincoln High in Longs Island with the rest of the gang. Oh, so does Phoebe.**_

_**2) Richard is the same age as everyone else - 18.**_

_**3) The Story takes place in 2009. So Just Picture the characters (18 years old), Living in the year 2009.**_

* * *

_**Make Much Sense?? Lol.**_

* * *

_**If You have a Hard time picturing how they look like, this might help:**_

_**Rachel: In Season 4**_

_**Monica: In Season 7 (No Fat Monica)**_

_**Phoebe: In Season 6**_

_**Joey: In Season 2 **_

_**Chandler: In Season 5**_

_**Ross: In Season 7**_

* * *

Summary: Rachel's senior prom is supposed to be the best night of her life, one of magic, beauty, and love. Surrounded by her best friends, she should be safe from the horrors of her past. But when the night turns from magic to murder there is only one man who could be responsible, the man she thought was gone forever. Now, Rachel and her friends must find a way to escape the sadistic rampage of an obsessed killer, and survive their Prom Night.

Disclaimer: The film 'Prom Night' Does not belong to me, neither does the basic Ideas. Major changes are made, though - Characters ect.

Rating: **R (Violence, Mature Content, Underage drinking, harsh Language)**

_**

* * *

**_

*Prom Night*

"_See the curtains hangin' in the window_

_I__n the evening on a Friday night_

_A little light-a-shinin' through the window_

_Lets me know everything's all right"_

It was a beautiful Summer mourning in the city of New York. The sun shined on the windows of the skyscrapers as the people of the city prepared to wake up for another normal day. The Sun, still making it's way up the sky, gave the sky a dark gray-blue look, with a shade of orange and red.

"_Summer breeze makes me feel fine_

_Blowin' _

_through the jasmine in my mind"_

The Quiet, dark city finally burst into loudness as the police sirens echoed threw the air. The sounds of the wind howling through the clouds, made its way down to the streets.

"_See the paper layin' on the sidewalk_

_A little music from the house next door_

_So I walk on up to the door step_

_Through the screen and across the floor"_

Rushed Workers Crossed the streets of the some-what busy intersections, to make it to work. Some drivers get aggravated by the crowds and start honking out of control. Shouts are heard throughout the city, and suddenly, up above, is a helicopter. Ready to capture all the moments of a new day.

_Sweet days of summer - the jasmine's in bloom_

_J__uly dressed up and playing her tune_

_And I come home from a hard day's work_

_And you're waitin' there_

_Not a care in the world_

**New York City was awake, at last.**

* * *

"Oh, my God! I Know! I talked to Phoebe about that, and she was like, 'No way, Monica and Richard should totally go together!'" Rachel was talking to Monica on the phone, about their upcoming prom.

Richard had normally asked Monica to go with him, and she had kindly said yes, since she was already his girlfriend. Richard was so excited, that the news spread quickly throughout the school. But lately, Monica and Chandler have had many 'moments'. Awkward and Romantic Moments, you shall say.

Richard even thought something weird was going on between them. When _that_ rumor went throughout school, he got suspicious and started questioning Monica with terrifying questions like, 'Why didn't you tell me you love him?' or 'I though you loved me. Why would you do this to me?'.

Monica and Richard starting fighting more than usual. She tried telling him that she wasn't involved with Chandler; That they were just friends. But that still didn't change Richard's mind.

On Week before the actual prom, Chandler asked a surprising question. He asked Monica to go to the Prom with him. Monica wasn't thinking straight at the moment. She had just had another stupid fight with Richard. Man, was she pissed at him at that moment. Monica, carelessly said ok. She walked away leaving a surprised, yet excited Chandler… who couldn't help but jump up and down anxiously.

"Really? You think I made the right choice? You don't think Richard will be mad?" Monica asked nervously.

"Well, Sweetie. Of course Richard will be mad! But don't you think you are better off with Chandler? Well, sure, he's a geek," Monica just rolled her eyes and smiled, "But he's a great guy. I see the way he looks at you when you run to class before the bell rings." Rachel looked through her closet to find something nice to wear to school. She would look at one shirt, then push it back in. Then she would repeat the same routine.

Monica let out a relieved sigh, "Really? You think I should go with Chandler?"

"Uh, huh." Rachel nodded, pulling something out of the closet and tossing it on her bed, "Totally."

"Well.. I guess Chandler is a great guy. I mean, he's cute, loving, a great friend.. I mean, what's _not _great about him?" Monica let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed into her bright green computer chair, "I guess me and Richard just aren't the same anymore. Maybe things _have _changed."

"_Exactly_." Rachel got out of her silky, pink pajama pants, and into her tight skinny jeans.

Monica turned her chair around to face her black laptop, "Rach?" Monica asked worried

"Yea?"

"Didn't Mr. Smith go to Prison last year?" Monica ran her hand through her hair.

_Mr. Smith was Rachel's 11__th__ grade biology teacher. He had Dark blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Rachel admits that she had a crush on him in the beginning of the semester. Mr. Smith thought she was also a beautiful student. He loved how her blonde hair would just fall on her shoulders, or how her eyes remembered her of the sky on a warm summer day. Teachers around the school started getting worried when they noticed how he would always give her As on quizzes and tests, when she really wasn't the smartest of the batch. _

_One day, one of the teachers wanted to give Mr. Smith a note. When she reached his classroom, she knocked on the door several times, but nobody answered. She walked in slowly, checking to see if anyone was inside. No one. Just a quiet and dim classroom. When she walked towards his desk, to leave the note on it, she found a drawer half open. The teacher slowly pulled it open to examine what might've been hundreds of pictures of Rachel Green, one of her students. The teacher knew this was a huge problem. _

_That night, Rachel came home to find her dad with a remote control in his hand, and the TV still on, "Hey, dad.." She whispered before walking up the stairs. What she didn't know was that her father, the man she always looked up to, was dead. _

_She passed her parent's room, which laid the body of her mother. She continued her way down the hall to find one of her sisters, Amy, watching TV, "Amy, what did dad tell you about watching TV With the door closed? You kn-" She noticed that Amy wasn't moving, "Amy!" Rachel kicked her, which maid Amy's body roll over to reveal several stab marks on her shirt._

_Rachel let out a terrifying scream which could be heard throughout the entire city. Dogs started barking. Even Several neighbors called the police._

_Nobody ever found out what happened to her sister, Jill. But everyone figured she was dead._

_Rachel was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle._

_Mr. Smith was caught a day later with blood stains on his shirt. And the DNA test proved that it was her sister's blood. He was sent to life in prison._

Rachel felt a knot form in her throat. She couldn't cry now. She had 1 year to cry, and now wasn't the time, "Yea, why?"

"Monica! We're gonna be late!" Shouted her mom from downstairs.

"Oh, I got to go. I'll see you at school, ok?"

"ok.." She whispered.

*******

It was another normal day at Lincoln High. Students walked around the building, greeting one another. Each of them were in their own little cliques: Cheerleaders, Jocks, Goths ect. But Rachel and Monica were in their own group. This group had no name, except for the basic; Friends.

Rachel was coming down the hall to her locker when she bumped into her exboyfriend, Chip, "Hey Rach." He greeted with an awkward smile.

"What do you want, Chip?" Her annoyed tone made his smile fade away.

"What? Now I can't talk to you anymore?" He placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. She just exhaled loudly and made her way around him, "Come on Rachel," She stopped at the long Red locker and started turning the lock, "At least let me talk to you."

She tossed her book bag on the floor and starred at him, "I don't want to talk to you right now." She continuing turning the lock, then hit it with her fist, "Shit! See? Look, you made me put in the wrong combination."

Chip bit his bottom lip nervously, "Come on, Rachel.. I Just want to speak to you."

_ About a week ago, Rachel was out with Monica at the Movies. They were watching, was seemed to be a sad Romance. The woman in the movie began crying to the man and murmuring stuff like, 'oh, John! I'm so sorry! Please don't do this! Please..'. Rachel leaned her hand over the seat to grab some popcorn off of Monica's lap, then stuffed them right back into her mouth without even looking. Monica was busy letting the tears fall from her eyes and onto her cheek, 'John.. No! NO!' The middle-aged woman screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched her boyfriend get taken away by several tall men in burgundy suits. _

_Suddenly, the movie was ruined by sounds of whispering from behind Rachel. Rachel didn't mind at first. She just stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth. Then was a kick on the back of her chair. At that, Rachel just groaned. Then was a sound of a girl giggling._

_Rachel turned her head back to stare at the happy couple, "I'm sorry, but -" When Rachel finally realized who the guy behind her was, she opened her mouth and gasped loudly. There it was, her Boyfriend Chip, with another girl sitting on his lap as he kissed her neck softly. _

_Rachel immediately jumped up from her seat and began yelling at him. His what so called 'other girl friend', just stood there confused. She couldn't help but yell at Chip too when Rachel mention the 'girlfriend' part. _

_There was Chip. All alone as these angry girls shouted at him. Moans and complaints came from the other guests who were trying to watch the Movie. So, Chip just ran out, and haven't seen her since._

"Chip.." She slammed her locker shut, "I think you hurt me enough. So why don't you just go away, and leave me the hell alone?"

"Because I don't want to leave you. I know what I did was wrong, but - but I swear I won't do it again." She picked her book bag up from the floor and stared at him.

"If you're here to ask me to go to the Prom with you, I already have a date."

Suddenly, we see Ross walking across the hall to Rachel. He has a big grin on his face. Probably because he was talking the most prettiest girl in school to the prom. Not only was she the prettiest girl at school, but Ross was in love with her. Since 9th grade, actually, "Hey.." Rachel smiled as Ross lifted her up and kissed her passionately on the lips. Chip, seeing this, made a disgusted face and walked away.

"Hi." Ross starred down at her, smiling, "I've missed you."

"Me too." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where have you been the past few days? I was worried about you."

Rachel sighed, "I went skiing with my family."

"Skiing? It's Almost Summer!" He laughed.

"Not here, silly!" She playfully punched his arm, "Your starting to sound like Joey."

Ross Giggled, "Oh, sure." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, come one. Don't make fun of him, you know I hate that." Rachel chuckled. Ross was probably the closest guy friend she had right now, and after him had got to be Joey. He was like her little brother. They would have the cheesy fights, the special moments, the laughs, the cries, the everything. One of the reasons of why Ross hated Joey near her.

"Oh, right. My bad." He Smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him. When they released their embrace, she noticed Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, and Monica waiting for them.

"Are you guys done now? I want to go to lunch." Complained Joey. Rachel smiled at him.

"Joey, School just started. But we should actually be getting to class now. See you all later!"

"Bye."

"Bye"

*******

Please Review!!

Song Used: Summer Breeze By Type O Negative (From the Movie _'I Know What You Did Last Summer'_)


End file.
